kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
E is for Everybody
|released = 2004 |performed = Cooler Kids |before = |after = |video = |runtime = 00:44 |image = EIsForEverybodyCheerleadingTryOut.jpg |caption = Kim performing her cheer-leading tryout. }} E is for Everybody is the song which plays in A Sitch in Time when Kim Possible performs her cheer-leading tryout routine in the 'Past' section of the fim. Production The song was written by Sam Hollander, David Schommer and Jill Gunniff and performed by the band Cooler KidsA Sitch in Time. A Sitch in Time Version (Oooooh) (E is for Everybody) (E is for Everybody) Close your eyes and count to ten Let's do the alphabet again Keep wishin' that this night Will never end Soundtrack Version (Soundtrack Version)|image = Kim Possible soundtrack cover.jpg|band = Cooler Kids|runtime = 05:54|before =Summertime Guys |after =Naked Mole Rap |video = }} Close your eyes and count to ten Let's do the alphabet again Keep wishin' that this night Will never end A is for anybody That you want to be tonight B is for by the beach Dancing in the firelight We'll see you, see you, see you We'll see you, see you, see you D is for definite Defiantly costar clear E is for everybody This will be the freshest year We'll free you, free you, free you We'll free you, free you, free you Close your eyes and count to ten Let's do the alphabet again Keep wishin' that this night Will never end (E is for everybody) Close your eyes and count to ten Let's do the alphabet again Keep wishin' that this night Will never end (E is for everybody) G is for go-go girls Rockin' on the floor tonight H is for hooligans Startin' trouble is a might I'll see you, see you, see you I'll see you, see you, see you J is for jumping jacks K is for cooler kids They know how to treat you right Let go, let go, let go Let go, let go, let go Close your eyes and count to ten Let's do the alphabet again Keep wishin' that this night Will never end (E is for everybody) Close your eyes and count to ten Let's do the alphabet again Keep wishin' that this night Will never end (E is for everybody) E is for everybody U is for us K is for cooler kids So get up on the bus (x 4) M is for breezy music Let your dancin' to tonight N is for never ending Celebrate the morning light One more, one more, one more One more, one more, one more P is for mellow people Groovin' in the afternoon Q is for quiet time Late nights starin' at the moon Close your eyes and count to ten Let's do the alphabet again Keep wishin' that this night Will never end (E is for everybody) Close your eyes and count to ten Let's do the alphabet again Keep wishin' that this night Will never end (E is for everybody) References